1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device. In particular, the present invention relates to a thin liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display mainly has a liquid crystal display module including a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. And generally, a frame (such as a plastic frame or a metal frame) is used to fasten the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module.
Concerning the physical strength of the assembly of a liquid crystal display panel and a plastic frame and/or a metal frame, the frame cannot be removed from the liquid crystal display module to reduce its volume. Therefore, it is difficult to achieve a thin liquid crystal display module design based on the conventional assembling techniques. In order to meet the demands of thinning and shrinking the volume of a liquid crystal display module, it is required to improve the assembling structure of a liquid crystal display module.